dias aburridos
by Chirly19
Summary: cuando los peleadores bakugan estan aburridos deben encontrar algo que hacer aun así las cosas que planean aveces no salen como quieren... personajes escogidos al azar. lean, disfruten y review.
1. un día desesperante

**que tal a todos! no tenia nada que hacer un día así que me dedique a escribir una historia sin mucho sentido.. no sé si tenga mas de un capitulo a menos que llegue la inspiracion y saque más capitulos pero por ahora solo será este.**

**saludos**!** aki-nee!**

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, para evitar el estrés. be happy! XD**

**"()" mis locas intervenciones **

**cap 1**

**"un día desesperante"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Ren, Fabia, Mira, Baron, Shun y Ace. **

Cierta tarde un grupo de amigos yacían aburridos y sin nada que hacer, era una de esas tardes en el que sol brillaba y el silencio era evidente, se mantuvieron sentados viendo la tele pero ni en la televisión pasaban algun programa para su entretencion, cosa que los aburrian aun más.

Dan: que día más aburrido – menciona el pelicafe pasando los canales

Shun: deberiamos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo

Baron: me muero del aburrimiento! – dice estirandose

Entre tanto aparece Ace con un libro en sus manos, desanimando asi aun más a los chicos

Fabia: leer? – exclama con fastidio

Ace: no vamos a leer – dije tambien con fastidio

Ace: estuve pensando en jugarle una buena pasada a Marucho

A dicha idea del joven peliverde, se levantan todos y se acercan para escuchar.

Ace: eh si, pero necesitaremos ayuda de algunos vexos

Ren: si podemos confiar en ellos?

Fabia: mejor prefiero confiar en ellos que en los gundalianos

Ren: superalo…

Shun: no lo sabremos si no les vamos a preguntar

- ok! – gritan todos y levantándose con mucho animo pues habian encontrado algo con que entretenerse aunque eso fuera ir con los vexos

Salen a la calle el sol brillaba más que nunca

Fabia: taxi! – llama estirando su brazo

**(fabia! cuidado pierdes un brazo!.XD... fabia: naa boba)...**

Baron: en un taxi no cabemos todos

Mira: ya no las arreglaremos

El taxi se detiene y el taxista abre la puerta de adelante Fabia y mira como más listas suben primero en los asientos de adelante

Ace: puestos de adelante jaja

Los demas rien pero pierden su diversión al ver que solo cabian tres y ellos eran 5, dos irian cargados.

Los 5 se miran como quien se montara primero, dan empuja a baron entra rapido seguido de ren y los 3 ultimos peleaban el ultimo lugar.

- oigan jóvenes entren rapido! – dice el taxista

Fabia y Mira reían

Shun: miren pajarito! - dice señalando al cielo. Los dos giran a ver; shun aprovecha y sube

**(y se dejan engañar de shun!... no no)**

Baron: oh!

Fabia: vamos Ace, Baron! – se burla

Ace: me niego! – dice cruzando sus brazos

Mira: cual es el miedo ni Ren ni Shun puyan – dice riendo junto a Fabia como buenas fanaticas del yaoi para molestar

**(Mira: espera! no soy fanatica del yaoi! ...fabia: ni yo!... aki-nee: bueno yo tampoco y no me quejo dejen que siga con el fic sii!)**

Baron: ah!

Ace: guardate tus comentarios Mira – dice irritado

Mira: jeje

- pueden subir adelante- dice el taxista casi perdiendo la paciencia pero tratando de ser amable

Fabia: que! Señor pretende que los carguemos! – se queja

- entonces bajense todos y se van a pie! – dice el taxista

Mira: oh que más da! – abre la puerta y sale. se pasa a los puestos de atrás y para que Ace se pusiera celoso se sienta sobre Dan y le mofa.

Ace: hum – le mira friamente y se sienta adelante

Baron: falto yo! - se queja desde afuera

Ren: hay que calor ya sube donde sea!

Baron: ok – se tira sobre Ren y Shun acostado y con los pies que salian por la ventana

-al fin! – el taxista enciende el aire y la radio

- aquí taxista 007

Baron: el agente 007! Woo!

- no baron! - dicen aburridos

**(baron: oye no soy tan estupido... aki-nee: no, no lo eres (puro sarcasmo))**

Baron: jeje – el taxista iba a encender el taxi pero no pudo

- hay noo! – gritan fastidiados

Tanto pelear puestos y ahora el taxi no enciende

- parece que hay mucha gente – dice el taxista

Ren: claro si Fabia equivale por dos! – dice burla y los chicos rien

Fabia: desgrac*** – empuña su mano, se voltea para pegarle pero habia olvidado que baron estaba hay igual le da un puñetazo en la cara

**(fabia: que palabras digo! yo no haria eso!... aki-nee: por eso mismo esto no tiene mucho sentido pero al menos tiene una trama en especifico burlarme de tí... fabia: hum)**

Fabia: hay lo siento baron! – dice al darse cuenta

Baron: no importa – dice sobandose su ojo que lloraba

- para abajo todos y a empujar! – dice el taxista

- aaaah! – se vuelven a quejar, un día aburrido, caluroso y ahora a empujar un taxi después de ya estar organizados, se preguntaban si podrian llegar con los vexos.

Baron, Shun,Ren, Dan y Ace se bajan mientras Fabia y Mira se quedan adentro por simple flojera de no empujar ademas con 5 hombres era más que suficiente.

Dan: oigan! No el que igualdad!

Baron: si salgan a empujar!

Mira: ni pa´l chira

**(para quien no sepa... "ni pa´l chira" es una expresion del diccionario del costeñol que significa que no lo haria por nada del mundo.. tambien se dice de otras maneras)**

Fabia: sirvan ustedes de algo!

Los 5 se ponen en posición para empujar mientras el taxista le daba pedal y las chicas les veian con gracia

Dan: dele chancleta! – grita

Fabia: tiene tenis Dan! Jaja

Mira: jaja

Dan: si tan graciosas

- bien ya casi vallan subiendo uno por uno – taxista

shun: yo primero! – dice y nisiquiera estaba empujando solo finjia hacerlo

luego sube Ren siguiente Dan, cuando se dieron cuenta Ace y Baron los tres se burlaban

Ace: otra vez! – deja de empujar y se sube pero esta vez rueda a los tres quedando apretados ni pensaban sentarse sobre alguno de ellos.

Baron grita de cansancio

- ya esta, suba joven! – dice el taxista

Baon corre y se lanza sobre los cuatro

-aah! – gritan por el peso de baron que caia sobre ellos.

Mira: ahora si!

Dan: hey Mira adonde queda?

Mira: a 7 cuadras de aquí

Baron: rapido!

Y bien tenia razon en gritar pues el taxi iba super lento a causa del peso que llevaban los chicos, ya estaban mas que aburridos y estresados por la lentitud que hasta una bicicleta pasaba al taxi.

- oigan van muy apretados no? – dice lync asomandose por la ventana de adelante

**(ah! jajajaja que pregunta tan obviaa!)**

-ah! – los chicos abren los ojos como platos, osea tanta vaina ordenandose en los puestos, empujar el taxi y su soportar que iban apretados encima la lentitud del taxi… solo para ir con los vexos y ellos estaban a una cuadra de la casa de marucho.

- queee! No puede ser mas hartante este día! – dice ren

- que chicos más idiotas – dice el taxista cuando ya todos se habian bajado.

Los 7 muy apenados perdieron el tiempo pero al menos hicieron algo para contrarestar el aburrimiento que ese día reinaba.

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: ^.^... lo que escribo cuando no tengo nada que hacer jeje seguro cuando lo lea bien me preguntaré ¿porque ** escribi eso?<strong>

**como sea... espero que les halla gustado... **

**bye!**


	2. en busca del peluche

**gracias por comentar, si pude escribir este capitulo.. crei que no lo lograria como sea disfruten**

**saludos**!** aki-nee!**

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, para evitar el estrés. be happy! XD**

**"()" mis locas intervenciones **

**cap 1**

**"en busca del peluche"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: todos**

La tarde no habia acabado ahora los chicos les habia tocado convencer a los vexo para unirse a su proposito embromar al pobre niño de lentes al que suelen llamar Marucho.

Algunos se negaron a participar entre esos Ren, Mira y Shun solo quedaron en el plan Ace, Baron, Dan y Fabia ellos y tres de los vexos Lync, Shadow y Keith quienes llegaron a un trato.

Esa noche mientras todos veian la tele preferiblemente el programa de Jersey Shore de Mtv en una sala que daba al patio trasero donde tenian una piscina.

Juli: esa per**! Que se cree! – gritaba mientras veia

Shun: no soporto esto – dice mientras sale

Alice: yo tampoco – dice levantandose

Klaus: ni yo – dice de entrometido

Los tres y dos más Ren y Runo que no soportaban las discusiones no solo del programa sino de Juli, Ace, Billy y Dan, van hacian el patio.

Billy: te digo que la per** es la bronceada

Dan: todas lo estan Billy ¬.¬

Billy: me refiero a la de cabello largo oscuro

Ace: ah si ya esta claro de quien hablas ¬.¬

Juli: no! La per** es esa de escote

Mira: pues todas tienen ropa así

Ace: ya ninguna, todas estan muy buenas

Mira: ace! Que acabas de decir!

Dan: lo obvio no?

Baron: coincido con el maestro Dan!

Billy: si estan muy buenas

Las chicas le lanzan unas miradas asesinas

Juli: ah bueno ese tipo bronceado, musculoso no esta mal

Chan-lee: si mira que buenotes

Los chicos las ven fijamente

Juli: que!

Chan-lee: ah claro los chicos si pueden comentar pero las chicas no

Mira: a mi me parece lindo ese que no está bronceado

- arruinaron esto! – exclaman los chicos, salen Ace y Joe seguido de Billy

Chan-lee: que dices!

Juli: me gusta el otro chismoso

Fabia: son unos tontos todos – dice Fabia levantandose aburrida.

Dan: y ahora que?

Juli: terminemos de ver..

..

Mientras afuera jugaban a las apuestas.

Billy: apuesto una moneda a que Shun no se atreve a besar a Alice

Ace: solo una yo apuesto dos - coloca las monedas sobre la mesa

Joe: yo apuesto5 aque si se atreve! – de igual forma las coloca sobre la mesa

Shun solo los escuchaba mientras estaba recostado al árbol de brazos cruzados **(aaw *.* si la pose que más me gusta)**

Joe: anda shun!

Shun: que? – pregunta como si no supiera

Billy: ya escuchaste!

Shun: hum – mira a alice

Klaus: pues yo apuesto 10 monedas a que primero la beso yo – dice colocando las monedas sobre la mesa y arreglando su traje pasado moda**. (ush si pstmodernizate... Klaus: me gusta esta ropa... aki-nee: tu opinion no cuenta... la mia si)**

Joe: ah si! Shun apuesta a que lo hace primero! –

Shun: yo no aposte nada – le dice viendo friamente

Alice: oigan! Chicos no soy objeto de apuesta! – dice levantandose de la silla al ver tantas monedas sobre la mesa y darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban hiendo.

Klaus: aun así – se acerca a alice para besarle.

Alice se levanta rapido algo nerviosa sinceramente no queria que klaus la besara, para nada.** (huye alice! huye!... )**

Ella retrocede hasta quedar al lado de Fabia, klaus se acerca tanto y cierra los ojos. Rapidamente alice coloca a Fabia delante de ella.

Ahora Klaus habia besado a Fabia la cual se sonroja inmediatamente, klaus abre los ojos dandose cuenta de a quien le habia dado el beso y se ruboriza un poco tambien.

-jaja – rien todos al ver lo ocurrido, excepto claro Ren que tenia ceño fruncido.

Klaus: ah pero aun no ganas la apuesta joe! Shun eres un cobarde

Shun: eh! – shun abre los ojos molesto por el comentario de klaus. Asi que se para derecho y camina hacia ellos.

Shun: no lo soy!, quieres ver – anda y jala a alice del brazo besandola en los labios.

Todos ven sorprendidos a tal accion

Joe: bravo! Uuh! Gane! – toma todas las monedas de la mesa

..

El programa habia acabado ya salieron afuera a unirse al juego de las apuestas.

Dan: apuesto 3 monedas a que Baron no se atreve a tirarse en la piscina con toda y ropa.

Baron: apuesto a que si!

Dan: bien hazlo

Baron: ok! Maestro dan! Aquí voy! – corre y se arroja a la piscina habia olvidado algo importante

Baron: aah! No se nadar! Ayudaa! **(ah jaja tonto...baron: no me llames así... aki-nee: lo hago porque me caes bien ;))**

Afuera todos se burlaban del él y ninguno iba a ayudarle, mientras se hundia cada vez más y pedia ayuda a gritos.

Al rato después de esa tragedia para baron. Sale del agua y regresa a recoger las tres monedas.

Juli: yo apuesto a que Joe no se atreve a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior

Joe: aah!

- jaja – rien los chicos esperando su respuesta

Joe: te apuesto a que si!

Chan-lee: vamos hazlo

Joe: eh – se da vuelta para evitar ver a sus amigos, y se empieza a quitar la prenda superior.

Los chicos y chicas van tomando su ropa sin que se de cuenta y entran a la sala dejandolo afuera

Joe se da vuelta – oigan! Abranme! Noo! Abran! – dice golpeando el vidrio de la ventana. Los chicos rien desde adentro.

De repente entra Marucho luciendo más idiota que otras veces, lo recalcaba más. **(si soy cruel con este niño... no me cae tan bien)**

Marucho: hola chicos espero que esten… **(adelantar)** biblahbalaaslabla.

5 minutos después…

**(detener)**

Marucho: el punto es donde está mi objeto más preciado!

Jake: cual es ese maruchin! Pinguin!

Marucho: ah ya saben

Dan: Barney?

Runo: bob esponja

Baron: pablo! De los backyardigans! – dice con estrellitas en sus ojos **(aw si es lindo...)**

Ren: pucca?

Marucho: no es… - baja su mirada avergonzado – pop

-pop?

Marucho: si es..

Alice: los teletubies

Se miran entre si y rien

Marucho: oigan! Es muy importante

Dan: ya ayudemos al niño

Marucho: muy bien! – arregla sus lentes y misteriosamente aparece un proyector de diapositivas.

Runo: wo ya tenia todo listo

Se sientan frente a la pantalla. Joe aun gritaba desde afuera pero simplemente lo ignoraban.

Marucho: shun, alice, juli y jake hacia el sur!, Dan, runo, Mira y Billy al oeste!, Baron, chan-lee, Ren y el que esta afuera semidesnudo hacia el este! Y por ultimo Ace, Fabia, Klaus y yo hacia el norte! Entendido!

- si!

Joe: oigan! - golpea la ventana y vuelven a reirse de él.

Los equipos se dividen primero vallamos con el equipo de los raritos.

Alice: somos el equipo rarito?

Juli: según la narración si

Jake: no soy ranito **(jake: ah! no soy tan tonto... aki-nee: ya pues no te quejes)**

Shun: rarito jake, no ranito

Jake: ah! Jeje

Shun se sienta en el sofa

Juli: oye hay que buscar

Shun: les diré algo su peluche fue escondido a proposito

- aah!

..

En el equipo de los loquitos

Dan: de verdad lusco loco?

Runo: eh cuando comes

Mira: dan esto es parte de la broma?

Billy: que broma?

Dan: si lo es, veran ace, Fabia, baron y yo planeamos esto

Runo: oh ya veo, y ahora que hacemos?

Dan: ir a comer mientras Ace y Fabia se encarguen de Marucho

..

Mientras en el equipo de los perdidos

Chan-lee: porque perdidos?

Baron: oigan en que piso estamos? **(-.-'...)**

Joe: ya sabemos porque

Ren: miren dejemos de buscar algo inútil

Chan-lee: y porque?

Baron: porque esto es una broma para marucho algo

- ok!

..

En el equipo de los idiotas

- idiotas! - exclaman los 4 idiotas haciendose lucir mas idiotas **(lo siento lo digo capitulo con exceso de palabra "idiota")**

Fabia: por algo será – mira a Ace

Ace: no soy idiota! El idiota es klaus

Klaus: yo? Que niño más..

Ace: niño! No me digas así si no quieres despertar muerto

- O.O!

Fabia: porque tan agresivo?

Ace: por nada

Marucho: bueno ustedes hablando y yo solo buscando a pop!

Fabia: eh marucho – le toca su hombro

El telefono suena asuntandolos

-aah!

Ace: espera que telefono? **(El telefono que tienes al frente...idiota.. Ace: otra vez!)**

-¿?

Ace contesta – si hola?

Era lync del otro lado – quien habla?

Ace: ace..

Lync: oh! El detergente habla! – grita lync del otro lado

-.-'

Shadow: presta eso! – le quita el telefono a lync

Shadow: hola esta todo listo?

Ace: ya espera – le pasa el telefono a Fabia y coloca el altavoz.

Fabia toma el telefono algo nerviosa – eh? Si hola

Shadow: tenemos a pop

Fabia: quien? – pregunta ni siquiera se acordaba

Shadow: pop!

Fabia: que pop?

Shadow: pop!pop! – grita desesperado

Fabia: eres un grocero! – cuelga

Ace: eh Fabia eran los vexos

Fabia: aah! – recuerda la broma ya se estaba tomando todo esto muy enserio. **(fabia: no creo que los que estamos en este equipo seamos tan idiotas somos los mejores... aki-nee: por orgullosa seras mas idiota en este capitulo)**

Marucho: los vexos?

..

De regreso al primer grupo

Shun le dice sobre la broma asi que todos se van hacer sus cosas, shun y alice se quedan sentandos en el sofa

Alice: eh shun

Shun: no te tomes en serio lo que paso- se levanta y la deja sola, alice baja su mirada.

**(que frio eh?...pero más adelante no en este capitulo veremos que pasa)**

...

Siguiente equipo en la cocina

Billy: sera que tenia hambre?- pregunta a las chicas al ver comer a Dan como un pacman

Mira y Runo: increible

..

El equipo perdidos

Chan-lee: juguemos un poco joe – dice seductoramente, joe rie con picardia.

Joe: vamos yo puedo!

Chan-lee: no podras meterla… ah!

Joe: si lo hice! – brincaba con el control del wii en la mano

**( Que estaban pensando eh?)** solo estaban jugando wii golf, en el cuarto de juegos tecnologicos.

Baron: yo crei que

Ren: guardate el comentario

..

Por ultimo el equipo de los idiotas los cuales resultaron ser mucho más idiotas de lo que ya se pensaba hace 5 minutos.

Ace: ahora Fabia no vuelvas a colgar – le da el telefono nuevamente

Fabia: ok – ella contesta

Gus: mosh moshi

Fabia: que? – levanta una ceja y aleja el telefono- ace eso es idioma animal!

Klaus: es en japones Fabia -.-'

Fabia: ah! – cuelga

Ace: volviste a colgar!

Fabia baja su mirada, ya sabemos porque eran los idiotas.** (lo ves fabia!.. jeje...fabia: aam)**

El telefono vuelve a sonar

Klaus: mejor yo hablo – contesta – muy buenas noches residecia marucho con quien tiene el gusto

Al otro lado del telefono, shadow veia el telefono muy extraño

Shadow: oigan… marque equivocado me contesto un metrosexual

Klaus oye lo que dice, al igual que los otros tres ya que tenia altavoz, Ace y Fabia rien y Klaus cuelga muy molesto.

Marucho: que onda? ah! Yo los llamare! – el pequeño toma el telefono marcando esta vez contesta Keith.

Keith: si?

Marucho: hola! devuélvanme a pop!

Keith: cereales corn pops? No no tenemos

Marucho: el peluche pop!

Keith: ah lo sentimos aquí no es jugueteria numero equivocado pequeñin – cuelga y se rie con los otros vexos.

Marucho:q ue desperante! – se revuelve el cabello

Ace: volvamos a llamar – marca el numero nuevamente y contesta mylene

Mylene: que!

Ace: mier** - abre los ojos nervioso

Mylene:ace, ace eres tu tonto?

Ace cuelga rapidamente

Marucho: que ocurre Ace?

Ace: mylene me asusta

- ah jajaja! – rien los tres

Fabia: porque?

Ace: que no se dan cuenta!

- eehh no… - dicen en coro

Ace: olvidenlo

Fabia: otra vez yo! Esta vez no lo arruinaré.

Contesta hydron – si?

Fabia: hoola, está pop? – pregunta coquetamente a hydron. Los tres caen al suelo con una gotita en la frente.

Ace se levanta con una venita en su frente y le quita el telefono bruscamente

Fabia: oye!

Klaus: ace asi no se trata a una chica linda, olvidaste lo que te enseñe

Ace: no te metas Metrosexual!

Fabia: crees que soy linda? – le pregunta directamente

Klaus: si

Fabia: aaw

Marucho y Ace los ven incredulos y extraños.

Klaus: yo llamo – dice klaus tomando el telefono sin dejar de ver a Fabia. – hola

Al fin responde alguien normal en ese grupo de metaleros, si volt.

Volt: hola

Klaus: eh si mira es sobre el peluche de marucho lo tienen?

Volt: si el niño tiene que venir a buscarlo el solo - cuelga

Marucho: oh! Por pop! Lo que sea!

Ace: eso es marucho! Anda! – le alienta a ir a buscarlo.

Marucho sale de su casa en busca de su preciado peluche gay.

Ace, Fabia y klaus regresan a la sala donde antes estaban.

- se fuee!

Gritan al llegar ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.

Dan: si! Vamos rapido! Se van a la sala de cine para ver peliculas clasificacion R,

**(-aaah!...Disculpen peliculas eroticas...- que! Que!...Digo ash peliculas triple x...- oyee!)**

Ya para ver peliculas no aptas para marucho y no son pornos malpensados se imaginarias ese grupo de chicos y chicas juntos viendo esa clase de peliculas en una sala de cine privada? Si? Pues yo no mal pensados…

Jeje Marucho corrio las 7 cuadras hasta llegar a la guarida de los vexos que guarida era un lujoso hotel 5 estrellas que el padre de hydron le habia regalado a él y a los vexos.

Marucho entró y camino hacia el vestibulo donde la recepcionista lo sorprendio y un empleado le colocó un bolsa cubriendo su rostro.

El pobre cae desmayado.

Lync y mylene se se quitan sus disfraces de recepcionista y empleado respectivamente digo al reves.

Lync: ya calló jaja

Mylene: llevemoslo rapido

Se llevan a marucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Han secuestrado a marucho que pasará ahora? Iran los chicos a rescatarlo? Marucho encuentrará a pop? Que tan buena será la pelicula? cuanta publicidad hice? Hasta el proximo capitulo!... espero reviews.<strong>


	3. El gran escape de Marucho

**nuevo capitulo muy loco y sin sentido, aqui demuestro como me cae tan mal Marucho...disfruten**

**saludos**!** aki-nee!**

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, para evitar el estrés. be happy! XD**

**cap 3**

**"El gran escape de Marucho"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Marucho como principal, vexos y la resistencia como secundarios (uso exceso de la palabra pequeño)**

.. el enano marucho **(oye! Oye!... Aki-nee: ya el pequeñin marucho… marucho: ¬.¬)**

El pequeño marucho había sido raptado por los vexos, el pequeño desperto en una sala todas las luces estaban apagadas no habia ni un alma y empezo a asustarse.

Por si pequeña mente pasaban pensamientos atroceses, como que le podria pasar ya se estaba hasta imaginando los titulares.

**"pequeño enano secuestrado por grupo de locos"**

**"enano rubio millonario a sido maruraptado"**

** "se halla cadáver de un niño"**

**"niño es encontrado en un bote de basura con maltratos fisicos"**

** "pequeño violado por un grupo metalero"**

**"Pañales Peque-ñin despiden a su patrocinador"** y la lista de informes raros continuaba, el pobre no sabia que hacer o pensar.

Se dio cuenta de que en la otra habitación habian unas luces encendidas asi que camino hacia estas y se pego a la puerta para escuchar la conversación..

En el cuarto…

Spectra: estamos listos?

Gus: por supuesto a llegado la hora

Mylene: ya era momento

Shadow: jaja si el momento que tanto habiamos esperado

Lync: esto sera muy bueno

Hydron: quieren dejar tanto rodeo y hablar!

Spectra: si bueno ya tenemos a marucho en nuestras manos

Hydron: perfecto esos peleadores caerán!

Marucho trago saliva

Marucho: debo salir de aquí – dice pero era tan interesante la conversación que se quedo un rato más, error porque detrás de él estaba alguien.

Volt: tu niño

Marucho: ah! No! Déjenme ir que pretenden!

Volt: no tengo idea de que hablas que haces aquí?

Marucho: ah?

La puerta se abre y sale shadow

Shadow: chicos despertó el enano!

Marucho: no me digas enano!

Shadow: solo sigo la secuencia.. – se encoge de hombros

Mylene: atrápalo shadow

Shadow: si jajajaja

Marucho: no no me atraparan tan facil! – corre y se tropieza con una mesita cayendo y quedando inconsciente.

Mylene: -.-'…parece que si fue facil

Shadow: jajajaja – lo arrastra hasta otra habitación.

Nuevamente después de 3 horas de desmayo el enano de marucho desperto y esta vez muy mareado

Marucho: ah esto debe ser una pesadilla – se tambalea buscando una salida de la habitación la cual estaba completamente a oscuras que ni las gafas especiales de rayos X de marucho podian observar

**(Marucho:cof cof... – disculpa continuo y actua!)**

Tropieza primero con la cama cayendo sobre esta, luego se enreda con la sabana y termina colocandosela encima finalmente logra encontrar la salida.

Marucho: oh no! Aun sigo en el hotel de los vexos – dice mientras levantaba la sabana y miraba alrededor, que alrededor miraba de un lado a otro y no sabía por cual de los corredores escoger.

Marucho: derecha o izquierda? Estoy confundido – dice muy triste y preocupado y deberia estarlo al fin admitio que estaba confundido **(y no hablamos de orientación espacial…)**

Marucho cerró los ojos y comenzo a imaginar – el de la derecha es el camino a Ren y el de la izquierda es el camino a Shun, cual tomo? – de repente una misteriosa luz iluminó todo su ser

Marucho: aah ya se- dice mientras contemplaba la luz la cual era solo un bombillo.

El pequeñin toma el camino de la derecha ósea que el camino hacia su imaginario Ren.

Luego de unos minutos marucho estaba perdido totalmente habia bajado hasta el tercer piso.

Marucho: que esto esta lleno de puertas, ya se en una de esas puede estar pop!

Habia un corredor y en cada puerta habia una fotografia de un vexos. Lo que tenia desconocido era que estas lo llevarian a una trampa.

Camino a la primera puerta la abrio y no vio nada estaba vacia

Marucho: jum esta es la puerta de shadow, con razón no hay nada en su cerebro

Pasó a la siguiente puerta la de mylene, estaba lleno de fotos de famosos y admirados entre esos el chavo, charlie sheen, spectra, mascarade, ace, shadow, tino asprilla, entre otros…

Marucho: rayos esta si que esta más loca que la autora** (jum... Y solo por eso)**

Al pequeño de marucho se le apareció un murciélago sobre su hombro

Marucho: aaah! – lo espanta y sigue con la siguiente puerta la de Gus

Marucho: aaah! Me encanta! – grito muy emocionado al ver la habitación de Gus, paredes azules, y una gran cama color rosa llena de rosas tenia una foto de su gran maestro spectra ampliada sobre el techo, **(en realidad ya me estoy pasando con lo gay…que debe estar más que claro...)**

Sigue con la proxima puerta la de volt

Maestro: esto si que es aburrido

Encontro un cuarto solo con una cama y por todo el piso esteroides…

Siguió con la puerta de lync, lo que descubrió fue muy asombroso. Su habitación estaba llena de perritos Pudul y una fotografia de él con Alice en las vacaciones de invierno en rusia.

Marucho: oh! Me llevaré esta foto, Alice no nos contó – la toma y la oculta detrás de su chaleco…tenia? No importa lo importante era que esa foto sería el inicio de un problema.

Pasó así con la habitación de Spectra alias Keith, digo al reves Keith alias el hermano de Mira… no… el punto es continuemos

Marucho: wwo! Esta es la habitación más normal que he visto

Si era cierto, paredes color blanco y negro, una HP ósea si una chica ramera acostada dormida en la cama… y un equipo de sonido.

Finalmente marucho llegó a la puerta final, la de la princesa hydron, digo el príncipe hydron.

Marucho: lo sabia! Tuvo problemas psicológicos cuando niño

Estaba lleno de todo de tipo de armas de tortura, música tenebrosa y una gran cama llena de diamantes.

Marucho: no esta! No esta! En ninguna habitación! No esta! No esta! – volvió a repetir con lo tarado que era, ya habia quedado más que claro, no estaba Pop **(el muñeco desgraciado no.. Estaba…)**

Marucho bajo al siguiente piso donde tuvo que enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla…

-hola – aparece una version robot de Ren, alias el cabello extraño, alias el ojos de bicho, alias… como sea Ren Marucho: Ren! – grito,a si como grita emocionado y triste a la vez, tambien con algo de exitacion, **(eso si ya me pasé otra vez)**

Ren 2.0: hola marucho no soy el verdadero Ren pero puedo hacer todo lo que ren pueda hacer

Marucho: ah?

Ren 2.0: si has caido en una gran trampa, ahora te acabaré – saca una bazuca de dos metros

Marucho: madre santaa! – grita y corre…

Ren dispara y de esta sale con gran cañon. Marucho se agacha estilo matrix pero fue un movimiento inútil ya que por su pequeñez el cañon paso como a un metro y medio por encima de su cabeza.

Ren: falle! Porque tienes que ser tan pequeño!

Marucho: jajaja ya ves las ventajas que tiene ser pequeño! Juju

El cañon aun seguia su trayectoria golpea contra la pared y salen miles de confetis

Marucho: con eso pretendias matarme? Ren 0.2

Ren: maldita ea mocoso! es 2.0 no 0.2!

Marucho: ya se como acabarte!

Marucho utiliza sus lentes y de este sale un rayo color rojo que parte a Ren 2.0 por la mitad, luego sale corriendo en cámara lenta y se produce una explosión.

Marucho sale volando por la ventana y de fondo una gran explosion todo estilo pelicula de bruce Willis.

Marucho: jaja lo logré! Pero no pude hallar a Pop – dice muy triste y se regresa a su casa.

Mientras en la sala de cine, todos tenian los ojos cuadrados que digo rectangulares estaban que se le salian y algunos hasta los tenian rojos de ver tanta pelicula de todos los generos y lo más ridiculas posibles, tales como

**"avatar vs pitufos"**

**"cuando las perras atacan"**

** "tu raja en el espejo"**

**"acuestate conmigo y seras madre"**

** "el exorcista de pollos"**

**"los mendigos piden plata o guerra"...** etc, etc.

Tambien estaban los vexos comiendo crispetas, cok-colas, mentas, y viendo igual de enviciados la gran película del milenio…. Si

**"la venganza de los mil cacorros" …**

Marucho pregunta a su sirviente alias el del bigote sobre donde estaba los chicos, este le sapea que fueron a ver peliculas y que invitaron a los vexos.

El pequeño se enfurece tanto pero tanto que corta la electricidad y va de inmediato a la sala de cine

Marucho: ! – grita megafonicamente

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritan todos no por marucho si no por el corte de la pelicula…

Dan: oye era la mejor parteee!

Shadow: si cacorro uno enfrentaría a pendejo uno

Mira: oigan parece que marucho ya llego…

Marucho: con que si! Como se atreven!

Ace: ya calmate

Marucho: no me voy a calmar! Primero me secuestran los vexos!, después me golpeo!, después tengo que ver sus espantosas habitaciones, luego un robot de Ren me ataca con una basuca de aleluya, salgo ileso de una explosion! Me decepciono con no encontrar a pop y ahora los encuentro lo más de relajados! En mi sala de cine!

Jake: ya maruchin relajate

Juli: si marucho, no es para tanto

Alice: tu siempre

* * *

><p>has sido tranquilo ya calmate no paso nada<p>

Baron: es más maestro marucho auqi está Pop

Marucho: aah? – sus ojos comienzan a brillar y una cancion de fondo y corria a paso lento...

**"Que sorpresas da la vida**  
><strong>encontrarte en plena calle,<strong>  
><strong>fue una chispa en mi equilibrio<strong>  
><strong>dinamita que estalló.<strong>  
><strong>Te encontré un poco más flaco<strong>  
><strong>fue mirarte y derrumbarme,<strong>  
><strong>te creí asunto olvidado<strong>  
><strong>otra vez me equivoqué"<strong>

Dan: que onda con esa cancion?

Keith: disculpa – busca nueva cancion en el Ipod

**"Volverte a ver es**

**todo lo que quiero hacer **

**volverte a ver**

**para poderme reponer"**

Dan: muchisimo mejor jeje

El feliz reencuentro se cumple Marucho se olvida de que estaba molesto con los chicos y vuelve a ser feliz nuevamente, los chicos regresan a sus habitaciones después de tanta pelicula, los vexos regresan a su hotel

Hydron: aah! Mi mi hotel de lujo!…..

Y así termina esta noche, que planearan para no aburrirse el siguiente día descubrelo en el proximo capitulo de este fic sin sentido…

**(Marucho: ya está feliz y contenta por hacerme pasar por todo esto...)**

* * *

><p><strong>jejejejeje gracias por leer y espero sus reviews... <strong>

**nos leemos!**


	4. Un día tortuoso parte 1

**Que tal! regrese y con un nuevo y loco capitulo que tendrá 3 partes... Gracias a sakimi. tama por la idea de allí me base para seguir escribiendo :)**

**tambien a los que han leido y han dejado sus reviews.. los aprecio! ^^**

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, tampoco los temas musicales que apareceran... y ni los personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, tambien para hacer sufrir a algunos personajes**

**cap 4**

**"Un día tortuoso"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Runo, Mira, Alice, Shun, Ace, Fabia, algunos gundalianos y klaus (este último para hacerlo sufrir ah y tambien capitulo con echii o no?)**

Domingo por la mañana se suponía que era un día perfecto para salir a pasear, la brisa fresca, el sol oculto y una baja temperatura, aun así no había mucho que hacer a excepcion de quejarse como era habitual.

Dan: oigan es domingo! Salgamos a algun lado!

Estaban Runo, Shun, Mira y Klaus sentados sin nada que hacer

Ace: hey! – aparece de repente y muy molesto, extrañamente acompañado de Fabia

Runo: que pasa Ace?

Fabia: sabian que Juli, jake, Joe, Billy, bueno los demas se fueron de paseo

Dan: ah! Se fueron y no nos llevaron!

Shun: propongo salir tambien

Dan: yo se donde!

- adonde?

A los pocos minutos ya estaban afuera esperando que pasara un bus.

Klaus: yo ni sé que hago aquí? **(ya lo dije para hacerte sufrir!)**

shun: cierto que haces tú aquí sapo! **(bien hecho shun!)**

Klaus: jum ¬¬ quieres problemas?

Shun: no rarito

Alice: eh oigan basta ya

Shun: no te metas Alice esto es asunto entre chicos!

Alice: no me hables así!

-oooh! – exclaman molestando

Shun: jum – se aleja de ellos dandoles la espalda

Klaus: y yo soy el orgulloso – dice riendo

Shun: callate mendigo!

klaus: callate niña!hay perdón es que digo Ninja

se ven muy desafiantes perdiendo el control de su naturaleza tranquila y seria.

- no te ****!

- ciera tu ***!

Discutian verbalmente **(que chicos tan insanos)**

Dan: hey hey! – los trataba de detener cuando el bus pasa.

Mira: el bus idiotas! – gritan y salen corriendo detrás del bus llamandoles

El bus se detiene

Fabia: hey pare viejo!

El conductor al oir va mas rapido perdiendose de vista

Ace: y solo por tu culpa Fabia!

Mira: si ya que te crees solo por ser princesa

Fabia: envidiosa!

Mira: claro que no! Las neathianas son feas!

Fabia: que estas diciendo mirate tu primero!

-uuuh – exclaman metiendo leña al fuego

Runo: valla hoy amanecieron susceptibles

- cierra la boca runo!

Runo: a mi no me cllan! Perras malparidas! **(oigaa! que vocabulario! jajaja)**

Les jala el cabello a ambas

- oh! – peleas de cabello, los chicos solo apoyaban con barras

La pobre Runo terminó perdiendo porque tenia más cabello que las otras dos

Nuevamente pasa un bus y lo vuelven a perder

Alice: el bus chicos!

Klaus: jum cielos -. –

Dejan las discusiones pero ninguno de ellos se dirige la palabra

Finalmente toman el bus, extrañamente estaba vacio y el conductor parecia un marihuareno sacado del monte más lleno de hierbas…

- hey! Suban parceros! – dice el del bus – soy el yerbatero! Yerbatero! – cantaba

Dan: este bus huele raro

Runo: el bus o tu?

Dan: ya vas a molestar!

Runo: si y?

Dan: mejor callate

Runo: te odio

Alice: shun… shun….shun…shun – movia su hombro, él la ignoraba – shun shun shun- seguia parecia ya disco rayado – shun – o **(solo era el teclado trabado)** el punto era que este seguia quieto sin reaccionar

Alice: shun! – le pega en la cara y hay sí reacciona

Shun: ah que!

Alice: te iba a preguntar sobre…- se da cuenta que shun la vuelve a ignorar mirando por la ventana

Alice: shuun! – le grita molesta

Shun:jajaja – rie y mueve su cabello

Alice: que te pasa?- le dice peinándose

Shun: no nada es el olor de esta asquerosa hierba que hay en este bus.

Alice: cielos te está afectando el humo del cigarro de ese conductor

Shun: jaja yo tengo un gatito gatito – cantaba

Alice: que? o.o – le mira raro

En otra parte del bus

Ace: vamos quitatela si vamos quitatelos! – suplica Ace también bajo los efectos del humo

Mira: que te pasa no!

Ace: si si sis

Mira: no me quitaré los aretes!

Ace: anda quiero empeñarlos

Mira: no sabes lo que dices -.-°

Klaus: rayos yo pensaba que se iba a quitar la ropa!

Fabia: que pensamientos sucios tienes!

Klaus: vamos no tengo que ser tan serio todo el tiempo – **(otro bajo los efectos del humo)**

Fabia: los hombres son más influenciados

Mira: No estes tan segura mira alla

Runo: vamos a bailar! Vamos a bailar! – saltaba en el bus

Dan: con que clase de loca me metí – dice con una mano en la frente

El bus pasa por un puesto de policia donde se detienen

- alto! Arriba las manos! Y salgan lentamente!

Dan: que pasa?

- brazos en alto! Los tenemos rodeados!

Lo que era verdad, los oficiales los tenian rodeados y apuntandoles con armas. Lo que parecia e indicaba que los chicos estaban metidos en un gran, gran y serio problema.

Ellos salen del bus muy asustados y se recuestan contra en bus, mientras el conductor era interrogado

- ellos son la banda de drogadictos, me amenzaron para que los llevara a un laboratorio

- gracias señor ya se puede ir, a tiene buen estilo

- gracias

Dan: hey! Hey! Eso es mentira!

- guarde silencio niño! – le empuja con el brazo el oficial

- este chico está en negacion – dice la psicoloca que se encontraba reconociendolos a todos

Runo: hay que bonita es la vida!

- esta chica esta bajo los efectos

Shun: y el osito era cariñosito cariño que?

- y este está realmente traumado

Alice: shun basta!

- esta chica está enamorada – dice la psicoloca

Alice se sonroja y mueve su cabeza

Ace: yo yo quiero! Mira! – le movia del hombro era el unico que no estaba bien formado, la sacudia de un lado a otro.

Mira: ace...comportate – dice entre dientes al ver que no se detenia le da un puñetazo en la nariz

Ace: aah! – sus ojos se llena de lagrimas

- este es un marica – dice la psicoloca

Ace: no lo soy! Mira diles! Que no soy diles! – suplica

Mira: diablos - resopla y acaricia su cabello – no no lo eres, no lo eres

- esta chica es normal

Ace: gracias! Gracias! – le abraza de las piernas

Mira: ace.. bastaa! – dice ruborizada, viendo a los oficiales y riendo nerviosa.

Klaus: oficiales

- no hables niño deja que la psicoloca te vea

- este chico es del pasado, estoy segura dime como esta la epoca medieval

Fabia: ajajaja! Hay no jajaja – rie limpiando sus lagrimas

Klaus: ¬.¬…

- y la peliazul esta confundida

Alice: eh señores – se da vuelta

- esta armada! Atrapenlaa! Ella lleva el cargamento! – corren hacia ella

Alice: que! aah!

Los oficiales la arrestan

Shun: no! Dejenla! Ella no está armada! Klaus es quien tiene las granadas y las drogas!

Klaus: que yo que?

- atrapenlo! – liberan a alice y se llevan a Klaus para su examinacion

shun: las drogas están muy adentro revicen bien!

- gracias jovensito, nosotros nos encargaremos de la mula – dice un sujeto acomodando su guante

- OMG! O.O… pobre – dicen todos para luego reir

- ah estaran libre con una condicion

Musica de suspenso

Después de la examinación, sale klaus medio cojeando** (aah! jajaja)**

Klaus: esta me las pagaras shun! – dice entre murmuros

Dan: te gustó klaus?

Klaus: aah!

Fabia: jajajaja hay no! Jajaja ahora dejo de ser virgen? jaja– limpia sus lágrimas y el resto se queda viendola de cómo? Que?

Ace: huu Fabia asi no van las cosas

Fabia: eh?

Runo: ya no es momento de explicarle a este alien!

Fabia: oye! Bajale con tus insultitos!

Shun: oigan que me pasa? – pregunta todo perdido

Alice: estabas muy drogado

Shun: mierda..

Los oficiales entran al cuarto de espera

- los dejaremos ir si cumplen con una mision

- cuaal?

- entraran a un campo guerrillero como espias

- queee!

- si! Y no nos hacemos responsables por lo que les pueda pasar

- aah!

No les queda de más que participar en ese cuento raro. Les dieron un jeep wrangler color verde para colmo de males Dan insistio en conducir y como todo conductor no falta un copiloto molesto a su lado, a decir molesta.

Runo: no sabes conducir

Dan: si sé!

Runo: mira ya mataste una rana, vas muy lento, muy rapido, muy moderado, vas muy distraido, vas muy enojado,

Dan: aah!

Runo: y ahora estas retrocediendo ¬¬

Dan: lo hago porque Ace se acaba de caer! – dice con una venita en la frente Runo se vuelve version chibi asustada.

Ace: vamos retrocede más!

Mira: no no lo hagas! Se lo merece!

Ace: jum – si Mira le habia empujado apropósito después de burlarse de ella e inventar cuentos extraños sobre ella.

Después de haber recogido a Ace runo estaciona una emisora

-**"pasa el tiempo hoy te olvido mañana te pienso soy sincero toco fondo cuando no te tengo..."** – un pop rock

Dan: eso no! Runo! – la cambia

- **"en mi casa hay una fuga de gas y de agua, que tu quiere ver chica mala quiere ver gas o ver gotas..."** – cantan excepto klaus, si increíblemente shun pero solo para fastidiar porque no pelaban ni una letra.

Runo: O.O pervertidos!

Mira: cambialo! – se estira adelante cambiandola

Ace: que buena vista

Mira: ah? Idiota! – le vuelve a pegar y otra vez en la nariz

Ace: no.. otra vez!

**-"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry That's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie..."**

Alice: hay esa es linda

Shun: entonces quitenla – la cambia sintonizando una más que lo identifica o algunos creen

**- "Where'd you go? And would you even turn to say, I don't love you, Like I did yesterday..."**

Dan: se la dedican mutuamente jaja

Alice: jum que odiosos

Fabia: pongamos otra – la cambia

-**" take me, t-t-take me wanna be your victim, ready for abduction boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away its supernatural, extraterrestrial..."**

Klaus: esa si te cae jeje

Fabia: porque lo dices!

Dan: hay ya! La que ponga esa queda!

-**"te quiero yo y tu a mi nuestra amistad..."**

- cambiaalaala!

Dan: no puedo no puedo! – grita temblando y presionando el botón

Era como una cruel escena de terror y la música más escalofriante que pudieran escuchar.

- **"con un fuerte abrazo..."**

- ahaaa! – cubren sus oidos y gritan exageradamente

Después de haber pasado por esa tortura, estaban muy adentrados a la selva y suben una pendiente.

Cuando de repente el jeep se apaga

* * *

><p><strong>ooh! que les irá a pasar en esa selva? podran sobrevivir ante las locuras de esta escritora... ok hasta el proximo capituloo! gracias por comentar y espero sus reviews<strong>

**bye! bye!**


	5. Un día tortuoso parte 2

al fin pude actualizar, la segunda parte de este capitulo, agradesco a sakimi por las ideas de tortura y gracias a todos por leer y esperar :)

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, tampoco los temas musicales que apareceran... y ni los personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, tambien para hacer sufrir a algunos personajes**

**cap 5**

**"Un día tortuoso Parte 2"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Runo, Mira, Alice, Shun, Ace, Fabia, algunos gundalianos y klaus (capitulo lleno de excesos desmayos y muestra de desprecios a Klaus)**

Cuando de repente el jeep se apaga

Dan: hay no! Vamos!

Runo: lo sabía eres un pésimo conductor!

Dan: no has parado de molestarme Runo eh?

Runo: eh yo lo hago porque eh te quiero

Dan: de verdad?

Runo: eh si

-oigan! – les llaman la atención sus otros compañeros

Dan: runoo – la mira a los ojos muy esperanzado y en cuanto se acerca para besarla por error mueve la palanca y retroceden

-aaaah! – gritan mientras iban cuesta abajo

Ace: dan! Los frenos!

Dan: no sirven! No sirven!

Klaus: santo cielo salva a este bello hombre que a dado todo lo mejor al mundo

Shun: un ser despreciable

Klaus: aarg! Y por favor no salves a todo ninja engreído

Todos trababan de sostenerse lo más que podían en eso Dan salta fuera del auto, Mira empuja a Fabia y Shun que tenia los ojos cerrados trata de hacer una maniobra ninja para salir hábilmente pero termina golpeándose con Ace que también pretendía tirarse ambos se caen mientras el Jeep seguía retrocediendo a gran velocidad.

El auto termina estrellado a una palmera

Klaus: al fin a salvo – dice y como el destino es cruel un coco cae sobre su cabeza – santo cielo – se desmaya y nadie de las chicas lo ayuda

Alice: chicas y donde están Dan, Shun, Ace y Fabia?

Mira: diablos cierto ¬¬

Runo: no te hagas Mira tu empujaste a Fabia

Klaus: oigan que mareo – dice recuperándose

Runo: esos son los síntomas del embarazo

Klaus: que! No soy tonto!

Alice: hay no… somos tres chicas y un marica!

Klaus: las estoy empezando a odiar

Runo: rayos ahora Dan esta con esa Fabia! Hump

Alice: y shun también -.-

Klaus: debemos rescatarla de esos tres pervertidos!

Mira: ni que fueran peligrosos ¬¬

Runo: ya silencio subamos la pendiente y veamos si los encontramos

En otro lado Dan, Shun, Ace y Fabia habían llegado a la cima de una loma metidos aun en la extensa vegetación

Shun: oyen algo? – dice en voz baja

Ace: no

Shun: tu estas sordo le pregunto a Dan

Dan: que?

Shun: olvídenlo -.-º

Fabia: chicos si oigo algo

Guardan silencio se escuchan los ruidos de hojas siendo pisadas, los grillos el viento entre las hojas de los arboles y unos murmullos

Shun: shhh – caminan con cuidado cuando en eso Dan y Fabia caen en una trampa, un hueco camuflado

Fabia: aaah!

Dan: de que te quejas caíste sobre mi!

Fabia: eh ah! Esto es peligroso – se aleja de Dan

Shun: están bien?

Ace: como crees si aterrizaron en un suave colchón

Shun: ¬¬

Dan: sáquenme!

Ace: ya esperen!

Shun: como los sacaremos?

Ace: hum con una cuerda

Shun: ah si y donde esta la supuesta cuerda!

Ace: aquí a la vuelta hay una ferretería! Dame el dinero y la voy a comprar!

Shun: ¬¬… quieres empezar otra vez!

Dan: hay ya dejen de pelear!

Ace: ok – mira hacia un árbol donde aparece una cuerda enrrollada – hay una! - corre a buscarla

Shun: no espera puede ser una trampa! – va detrás de él, Ace pisa una rama que activa una red y los atrapa a ambos, quedan guindando y girando

Shun: te lo dije – resopla

Ace: si ya! Échate para alla! – lo empuja con los pies

Shun: y como tonto! Si estamos en una red!

Ace: oh bueno entonces solo aléjate!

Dan: hey! Shun ace! Que paso?

Shun: nos atraparon en una red!

Fabia: que tontos! Y ahora!

Y en otra parte de la jungla

Las chicas eran mas valientes que Klaus ellas iban caminando mientras Klaus iba del lado de alguna

Runo: Klaus me desesperas! – lo empuja

Klaus: que brutalidad mejor voy con alice

Alice: si claro mejor ve con mira

Klaus: porque no me quieren :(

Mira: ven Klaus yo te protejo

Klaus: gracias :)

Mira: si pero ahora no quiero – lo empuja tan fuerte que cae rodando cuesta abajo

-Ah! Porque! – grita y termina en un fango

- uuih – exclaman las chicas

Runo: hay ya me cansè

Alice: tenemos que seguir debemos encontrar a shun

Runo: no solo a shun también a Dan me preocupa que ande con fabia

Klaus: oigan dejen de hablar fabia es amable y divertida y esta enamorada de mi

Mira: Klaus tiene razón al fin

Runo: si claro

Mira: ok ya sigamos caminando

Ahora las 3 chicas y un marica paseaban por allì y los 4 calleron en las trampas se encontraban con su peor pesadilla

El grupo guerrillero plumas negras y su lider sakimi

Sakimi: valla valla tenemos 4 ratas atrapados

Ace: quien es ella! Vamos sáquenme de aquí no aguanto a shun!

Shun: ni yo a tì

Sakimi: ren! Sid! Zenet! Atrápenlos y levenlos a la jaula!

Ren: a sus ordenes

-Noooooooooo! – grita dramáticamente Dan todos lo ven lo mas de serios

Dan: eh vamos ya le quitaron el drama

Por otra parte

– corre corre Klaus! Corre! – estaban siendo perseguido por un jabalí las chicas estaban a salvo sobre un árbol

Klaus: Por tu culpa Mira! Aaah!

Mira: mi culpa? – pregunta incredula

Runo: si quien fue la que despertó a ese animal

Mira: es que crei que era un cachorrito

Alice: ah si entonces porque nos dijiste que subiéramos al árbol y dejaramos a Klaus

Runo: y luego

Mira: ya ya si lo planee

Klaus: por favor diosa diana de la caza protegeme! – dice mientras corria de pronto aparece alguien entre los matorrales y con una escopeta en mano.

- hay! Shu! Shu! Valla! Valla! – el jabalí sale chillando y corriendo

Klaus: es esa la forma de echar un jabalí – pregunta desmayandose del cansancio

Alice: quien es? –de pronto las tres caen de las ramas –aah!

Chirly: jaja buen trabajo jessenia

Jesse: es jesse!

Chirly: eh si eso

Runo: ah! Y ustedes son?

Chirly: jaja somos el grupo guerrillero plumas rojas

- ah?- Se ven entre si

Lena: Jum no puedo creer la ropa tan fea que traen – dice apareciendo con la jaula

Runo: jum y yo no puedo creer que estemos en el cuento de caperucita roja y no seas la abuelita sino el lobo –

Lena: que dijiste!

Runo: hay no volveré a repetir

Jesse: no es momento de pelear mujeres bellas!

Chirly: cierto jesse! Atrapen a las prostitutas y al travesti

Jesse: bien!

- hey! A quien llamas prostituta!- se quejan las 3 chicas rameras

Chirly: a ti

Runo: hay gracias, que! Espera un minuto!

Las meten en una jaula y al ahora travesti también

-saquenmos!

….

En otro lado d ela jungla

Shun: esto es horrible – quien ahora también eran llevados en una jaula

Fabia: si horrible

Shun: me refiero al peinado raro de ren

- jejeje

Ren: jum guarden silencio!

Fabia: se los dije chicos no podemos confiar en los gundalianos

Dan: ren porque nos traicionaste

Ren: por defender lo que mas amo

Dan: oooh y es

Ren: mi gel y una dosis diaria de dopamina necesito dinero

- hum

Fabia: chicos yo sé que hacer- se acerca a ren quien jalaba la jaula junto a sid

Ren: que quieres?

Fabia: si me dejas ir te prometo que te daré un beso

Zenet: ni se te ocurra aceptar!

Ren: claro que no – dice mientras dejaba de sonrojarse

Los 3 chicos estaban extrañados de eso

Fabia: jum no funciono – susurra Fabia volviéndose a ellos – eh que ocurre?

-eh nada nada – dicen los tres fingiendo

Continua el viaje hasta el campamento

…

En otro lugar de la jungla

Klaus: que paso? – pregunta despertando de su desmayo

Alice: nos han secuestrado

Klaus: lo que faltaba!

Mira: que despertaras – resopla cansada y aburrida

Klaus: que tienes contra mi Mira!

Mira: yo nada – dice mirando de largo, tal vez contando arboles esta chica era especial.

Klaus: hum sáquenme! Sáquenme! Sáquenmelo!

-O.O!

Chirly: callen a ese sireno marica!

Mason: entendido! – le da unos electroshocks y vuelve a desmayarse, a los pocos minutos despierta

Klaus: ah estoy Morfeo! Sauqenmq! Adqui, estoy borrachoo! Mijaaa!– empieza a decir incoherencias y vuelven a electrocutarlo, cae privado solo con reflejos en las cejas

Mira: pobre – dice regresando de su hipnosis y coloca una mano en su frente

Runo: hum ya se! A Mira le gusta Klaus! Le gusta! – cantan Runo y Alice haciendo una ronda infantil, la selva ya les estaba pudriendo el cerebro.

Mira: jum me prestas eso – le dice a Mason y le da choques a Runo y a Alice que seguido caen desmayadas

Mira: gracias – se lo devuelve

Mason: eres cruel

Mira: hoy me siento así, mi guion dice que tengo que ser cruel con Klaus y quien me moleste.

….

Y con el otro grupo finalmente llegaron al campamento

Sakimi: bienvenidos tontos su pesadilla está por comenzar

Dan: quien es esta? Y como que nuestra pesadilla!

Sakimi: Ren! Llevate a la peliazul y al pelicafe y Sid llévate al peliverde y al pelinegro

Ren: a sus ordenes! – los sacan de la jaula y los dividen llevándolos a diferentes cabañas

Con Fabia y Dan

Fabia: ren! Escúchame! Ren – lo seguía y jalaba de su hombro cada rato

Ren: no! . responde y la empujaba, Dan solo caminaba tras ellos y riendo

Dan: cuidado Fabia! Te va a alanzar sus puas!

Ren: ya callense los dos!

Fabia; no me grites! – le apunta con el dedo

Dan: huuy cuidado Ren y te aplica una fatality!

Fabia: de que lado estas Dan!

Ren: ya cierren la boca, pico, ***! La líder escogio sus torturas!

-tortugas?

Ren: no tortugas! Tortugas! Digoo aaha! – sacude su cabello como si eso sirviera de algo – ya me pegaron su idiotes!

Fabia: por favor Ren relájate

Ren: jum ok fabia tu – le pasa una bolsa negra – te pondrás un traje y esta noche actuaras para varodios tendremos una gran fiesta.

Fabia: yo que que! No hare eso!

Ren: lo haras!

Dan: y yo que?

Ren: tu sígueme

…

Con Shun y Ace, o preferiblemente Ace y Shun

Ace: eso es lo de menos ve al punto!

Sid los llevo a una cueva

Shun: que nos vas a encerrar? Ya tuve suficiente con este imbécil – señala a Ace

Ace: ¬¬

Sid: no shun te quedaras en la cueva atado de unas cadenas hasta que sea de noche y veas tu castigo

Shun: eh!

Ace: y yo que?

Sid: eh tu me compadesco de ti

Ace: eh que me va a pasar

…

En otro lado de la jungla a unos cuantos kilómetros del campamento de las plumas negras.

Mira y los tres desmayados llegan al campamento, los bajan y los tiran al suelo.

Alice y runo despiertan lentamente, Klaus aun despertaba y Mira estaba esperando impaciente por ellos asi que decidio aplicar su hipnosis distraída y empezar a contar hormigas.

Chirly: hi! Hi! – entra con tremenda ametralladora

Runo: Dios santo en que loquero nos metimos!

Chirly: calla! Jesse precioso!

Jesse: que?

Chirly: aquí tienes – le entrega una hoja y en esta las torturas de cada uno.

Jesse comienza a leer – ustedes son nuestros esclavos

Klaus: madre! Donde estoy! – se despierta nuevamente

Jesse: ¬¬…. Para la pelinaranja de cabello largo y..

Klaus: asquerosa! – dice viendo su mano sucia de barro

Alice: Klaus! – le regaña creyendo que era de ella quien hablaba

Jesse: hum me dejan seguir… limpiar el corral de cerdos y a los cerdos

Alice:que? Tiene cerdos!

Lena: oye idiota tenemos que comer!

Jesse: sigo… para la peliazl, blanca y…

Jesse: desabridaaa! – grita al tomar un poco de agua

Runo: jum ¬¬

Jesse: para…

Klaus: que es este sitio!

Jesse: hasta aquí! – le tira una flecha y lo hiere en el hombro

Klaus: aaah! Sangree! – ve su brazo

Mira: hay no! – vuelve de su trance y le saca la flecha lo mas de brutal

Klaus: ahah! – grita y se vuelve a desmayar por enésima vez en el día.

Jesse: al fin! Peliazul

Chirly: muy lento Jesse! Trae eso aca! – se lo quita – Runo lavar la ropa sobre brazas ardiendo! Mira prostituirte! Y Klaus ser sirviente mio! Jaja

Mira: espera! Que yo que seré!

Chirly: no te gusta?

Mira: no para nada no me venderé!

Chirlyok entonces seras la esclava de gill!

Mira: quien?

-jeejjejeje – rien todos como locos, de pronto aparece un ser extraño, feo, horrible con mal aliento, grotesto, maluco, menso

Gill: ya quedo claro si!

Mira: él es Gill!

Chirly: yes! Ahora a trabajar inútiles!

Jesse: si para eso les pagamos!

Runo: no, nos están pagando

Lena: que a trabajar! –saca un latigo persiguiéndolas

* * *

><p><strong>y ahora podran escapar de estos locos gundalianos? sera que Fabia satisfacera a Varodios? O.o?... Mira será esclava sexual (perdon! cof cof solo esclava) de gill? y ahora que klaus esta en manos de la lider se desmayara mas seguido?...<strong>

**gracias por leer! espero sus preciados reviews y alguna sugerencia de como escaparan la tendre en cuenta... hasta prontoo!**


	6. Un día tortuoso parte 3

gente bella! me quede sin inspiracion pero no se como pude escribir este capitulo jaja

disfruten!

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, tampoco los temas musicales que apareceran... y ni los personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, tambien para hacer sufrir a algunos personajes**

**cap 6**

**"Un día tortuoso Parte 3"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Runo, Mira, Alice, Shun, Ace, Fabia, Klaus, algunos gundalianos**

La noche se acercaba y el castigo de Dan se iba a llevar a cabo, Ren llevo a Dan a la cocina del campamento su reto, no no era comer hasta morir era todo lo contrario

Ren: Dan prepararas la cena de esta noche

Dan: no sé cocinar solo sé comer – se encoje de hombros

Ren: cocinaras! y después nos veras comer a todos y tu no podras comer nada, también si la comida queda mal reciviras otro castigo mucho peor

Dan: no puede ser – se coloca el delantal color rosa con corazones rojos – que no hay mas delantales?

Ren: deja de quejarte y empieza! Estare vigilando – se sienta en un taburete leyendo una revista de moda "gundafashion"

Dan: mierda y ahora que hago? – se pregunta tomando un tenedor y un huevo – y como se supone que habrá esto?

…

En cuanto a Fabia después que Ren le había entregado el traje de bailarina burlesque, ahora mismo ella estaba encerrada en la misma cueva que shun esperando a que anocheciera.

Fabia: oye shun como crees que estarán los demás? – pregunta algo triste

Shun: pues no creo que estén felices deben estar sufriendo

Fabia: jum en que momento nos metimos en esto quiero irme

De repente abren la reja de la cueva era zenet y kazarina quienes traían consigo todo lo necesario para hacer una transformación a fabia y a shun.

Shun: que hacen?

Zenet: venimos a prepararlos para esta noche

Fabia: qu..que nos van hacer?

Kazarina: cállate Fabia y ven aquí! – la invita a sentarse frente a ella

Fabia: para que?

Kazarina: para maquillarte! Esta noche es la noche!

Shun: y a mi que?

Zenet: tu ven aquí! También actuaras!

Shun: eh pe..ro

Zenet: ven! – dice maliciosamente mientras sostenía en sus manos un gran tijera, shun traga en seco preparándose para lo que ya se imaginaba.

…

En las principales oficinas que oficinas? En la cabaña principal donde estaba la líder del grupo envio un mensaje al otro bando de guerrilleros

Sid: líder me ha llamado

Sakimi: si ten esta carta enviala vamos a declarar guerra

Sid: que? Una batalla

Sakimi: si que se vallan preparando y apropósito como van con los prisioneros

Sid: ya tres tienen castigo falta el peliverde que eh casi se escapa

Sakimi: que! Como! No puede escapar!

Sid: por suerte lo detuvimos eh y ahora…

En un árbol de mango esta Ace atado, alrededor de él unos feroces lobos

Ace: huum porque a mi… aléjense! – para su suerte estos estaban atados a unas cadenas y por ahora estaba a salvo.

…

..

Muy lejos de allí en el campamento del otro grupo

Alice se metio al corral de cerdos el cual estaba a revotar de barro bueno eran como 50 centimetros de alto y los cerdos apenas y se podían ver las orejas

Alice: eh y ahora que? – tenia solo en sus manos una esponja de un valde de agua – con esto no podre limpiar todo

Lena pasa por allí – haber rapidito

Alice: no puedo limpiar esto yo sola

Lena: ah no? Entonces… - da unas palmadas y los cerdos se despiertan, empiezan a correr y tumban a alice

Alice: ah! Auxilio! Esto esta muy profundoo! Aah! – trataba de esquivar a los cerdos pero no podía ahora ella estaba completamente cubierta de lodo y otras cosas mas. Lena reía sin compasión.

En cuanto al castigo de Runo se fue cambiado a ultimo momento

Runo: no lo hare! Noo!

Jesse: si anda se que quieres – dice muy seductor

Runo: noo! No! Para nada! No soy esa clase de chicas!

Jesse: vamos anda preciosa tu quieres no te niegues

Runo: huum ok aquí voy

Jesse: aah! Jaja

Runo tenia en sus manos un trapeador, tenia que montarse en el y besar la fotografía que había en este, una de Dan claro mientras lo hacia tenia que bailar y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Jesse no paraba de reir a carcajadas

Runo: ya basta! – deja de hacerlo y se coloca muy roja

Jesse: jajaja cuando Dan te vea

Runo: eso no pasara!

Jesse: ah no? Pues acabo de tomarte una foto y ya la publique mira!

Le muestra donde ella estaba inclina dándole un beso a la foto

Runo: noo! Quitala! Borrala!

Jesse: sigue trapeandoo!

Runo: que voy a trapear la tierra!

Jesse: si y que no se ensucie el trapero andando!

…

En cuanto a Mira ella fue forzada a vestirse como ramera, tenia una falda corta muy corta, unas medias de malla, y una blusa descotada y con muchos huecos

Mira: no quiero no quiero – se cubre con los brazos

Gill: no quieres que?

Mira: no quiero usar esto!

Gill: lo haras! Ahora quiero que vallas y me laves la ropa!

Mira: que? Ni que fuera mujer!

Gill: si no lo haces tu castigo será peor

Mira: hum no quiero lavar ropa

Gill: entonceess….

…

En otra cabaña Klaus el marica orgulloso fue atado a una mesa de brazos de piernas no podía ni moverse

Klaus: que pasa! Vamos suéltenme!

Chirly: a llegado tu hora Klaus von gersel

Klaus: ese no es mi apellido!

Chirly: me importa porque tiene que ser tan difícil! Ahora – toma un cuchillo muy filoso

Klaus: hahah! Noo! – rasca su ropa dejando su pecho descubierto, la líder toma una vela y deja caer será sobre el

Klaus:aaaaaaah! – grita como niña mientras soplaba su pecho si es que algo de aire llegaba

Chirly: ahora mas abajo

Klaus: noo por favor me dejaras sin descendientes!

Chirly: un marica como tu no tendrá!

En eso Stoica entra con una carta – jefe! Es importante a llegado del otro campamento

Chirly: que dice?

Stoica: dice que solo puede ser leído por usted

Chirly: ah porque interrumpes mi diversión! – se la quita y lee – ok stoica diles a todos que hoy iremos al campamento de las plumas rojas….

Stoica: entendido! – se va

Chirly: esto no termina Klaus! – sigue echando la cera y Klaus sigue gritando como niñita.

….

Finalmente llego la noche, Dan había preparado una rica comida pero antes decidio pobrarla viendo que Ren se había quedado dormido.

Dan: hum este glaseado se ve rico – mete el dedo y prueba la deliciosa mermelada, a los pocos segundo empieza a tocer – wa! Que me pasa! – no dejaba de toser y cae al suelo inconsiente

Ren despierta y lo ve – hey Dan! – lo patea y se da cuenta de que había echado a la mermelada vinagre y en ves de azúcar echo cal.

Ren: que idiota como puede confundirse – mueve su cabeza y lo saca de allí.

…

A Ace lo habían desatado del árbol el pobre estaba rasguñado y con varias mordidas en sus piernas

Ace: no puedoo mas!

Sid: te llevaré a tu cita

Ace: ci..cita? cual

Sid: con la chica mas linda de por aquí – dice tratando de sonar real se aguantaba las ganas de reir

Ace: quien es?

Sid: aaah no pues es – llegan a una choza y lo empuja dentro de esta

Ace: oye! – mira a todos lados estaba oscuro pero había una mesa y unas velas – que es esto? – camina hacia la mesa y se sienta luego baja su mirada al suelo – quien podrá ser… ah! Será Mira! – dice siendo demasiado soñador como se le ocurria que podría ser, para que culparlo tiene un ligero trauma

Ace: basta ¬¬

Ok, cuando levanto su vista vio la cosa mas horrible del planeta, no del universo

-Aaaaaaaaaah! – grita y se esconde bajo la mesa

Era la guapa Kazarina que se sentía ofendida – sal de allí! –lo saca jalando de su ropa

Ace: no me comas por favor! – suplica con los ojos cerrados

Kazarina: no te voy a comer!...A menos que quieras

Ace: noo! No quiero! Ayuda! – y asi transcurrio la cita no paraba de asustarse con cualquier movimiento que kazarina hiciera.

…

La transformación de Fabia y shun estaba completa y estaban esperando a salir en escena ellos aun no se habían visto en el espejo no se lo permitieron.

En el publico estaban Barodios en el puesto principal y su manito en la cara como siempre creyendo asi que podía aparentar ser lindo pero no era inútil colocar esa mano en su mejilla era imposible que se viera lindo es una cosa realmente espantosa y dejando esa cosa de lado, estaba a su lado la otra cosa mas fea si Kazarina que ya había dejado a Ace porque se aburrió.

Varodios: que clase de descripción a sido esa, ahora mismo manden a matar al narrador

Kazarina: como diga pero no le preste atención a eso

Detrás de ellos estaba zenet, nurzak,Airzel, sid, Ren que ya había resucitado a Dan el cual ahora estaba mareado, también estaba

entre los arboles aparecen el otro grupo de guerrilleros quienes habían sido invitados, Mason, Lena, Stoica, Jesse y encerrados Runo, Alice aun sucia de barro, Klaus lleno de cera hasta en su cara, extrañamente no estaba Mira y Gill

Ren: que hacen ellos aquí!

Sid: la líder los invito

Ren: ah si y donde esta la líder!

Sid: no lo se pero hay un plan secreto

Ren: dime soy el único que no entiende que pasa

Sid: vamos a atacar esta noche

Ren: oh!

Se sientan todos

Runo: dan! – le grita desde la jaula

Dan: me llaman me llaman

Ren: quieto quieto!

Alice: runo esta dan, y que hay de shun, ace y fabia

Runo: no lo se pero Dan esta aquí!

Klaus: hey donde tienen a fabia!

Lena: cállate idiota no queremos problemas

Stoica: pero porque la líder no vino! Nos a dejado a cargo de todo esto

Mason: recuerda lo que dijo… - cierra los ojos para recordar

Recuerdo…

…..

Mason: eh no recuerdo

Stoica: idiota, ella dijo que estemos preparados para el ataque

…

Del escenario aparece Ace obligado a presentar

Ace: y ahora… eh - se da cuenta de que estaban los otros hay – hey! – corre hacia ellos

Alice: es Ace! Y donde esta shun? – pregunta preocupada

Ace: chicos! Donde esta Mira! Dondeee!

Runo: calamte quieres sacanos de aquí!

Ace: no puedo

Kazarina: oigan! No es momento de reecuentros! Y ahora ustedes salgan del escenario!

Alice: quienes?

Ace: fabia y shun

Todos se colocan atentos.

Primero sale Shun

-O.o

Tenia una parte de su cabeza calva y la otra no, estaba sin camisa y solo tenia un pantalón muy corto estaba aguantando el frio, tenia una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, dibujos en su cara de conejitos y la sombra de sus ojos un rojo muy fuerte.

Zenet: jeje esta es mi nueva colección shun mejorado

Rien todos

Alice: dioos! Que le hicieron!

Ace: que gracioso

Alice: noo! No lo es esta horrible!

Shun escuchaba a sus amigos y baja su cabeza – que me hciieron – murmuro y sus lagrimas empezaban a salir

Los gundalianos no paraban de reir, al igual que Dan, Ace y Klaus.

Runo: no se burlen chicos

Ace: jaja ahora su popularidad se va a los suelos que bueno!

Klaus: jaja ahora sii alice casate conmigo

Alice: no no no! Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!

Klaus: pero mira a shun esta horrible!

Alice: aun asi no aceptaree!

Kazarina: y ahora con ustedes shun nos presentara sus gracias!

Shun: que gracias?

Zenet: vamos haznos reir!

Shun: me niego! – se va corriendo y se va a ver al espejo, desde afuera se escucha un grito desgarrador -mi cabeeellloo! Nooo!

Varodios: vamos sigan! Quiero ver a la princesa!

Zenet: y ahora! Fabia!

Sale la chica luciendo un traje de burlesque morado y negro, sombrero color negro y un baston preparada para bailar

Fabia: n..no queiro – dice muy nerviosa y sonrojada

Varodios: vamos! Transformate!

Fabia: eh eh – mira a sus compañeros quienes nunca la habían visto su forma extraterrestre – eh es que eh

-hazloo! – gritan los gundalianos

Fabia: jum ok pe..pero

-yaaaaa! - de pronto una bomba estalla en todo el campamento convirtiéndose el sitio en un centro de batalla, había humo por todo lado asi que la visibilidad no era muy buena.

Fabia: eh me salve! – baja del escenario pero como no podía ver nada se topa con Dan

Dan: fabia eres tu!

Fabia: si!

Dan: salgamos de aquí! – corren en dirección a la jaula, solo se escuchaban los gritos de los gundalianos y varios disparos

La jaula fue abierta debido a la explosión, Runo , Alice, Klaus y ace corrieron lejos del humo

Alice: que fue lo que paso

Klaus: están batallando y ahora que hacemos?

Ace: no lo se debemos escapar

Runo: que hay de dan!

Klaus: y de fabia!

Alice: y de shun!

Ace: no hay tiempo para ellos que se mueran

Shun: que dices Ace? – dice apareciendo de entre el humo y tenia puesta una peluca rubia

Ace: ah! Jajajaja

Shun: no es divertido! – lo golpea y comienzan a pelear

Alice: hey! Hey! No es momento de pelear!

Entre el humo aparecen Dan y Fabia

Runo: daaan! – va a abrazarlo

Dan: si estoy bien ahora vallamonos de aquí

-No tan rápido! – aparece varodios amenazándolos junto a sus fieles seguidores

Kazarina: a luchar también! – les entregan las armas y comienzan a luchar

Explociones, disparos, gritos, etc…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: empezó la guerra puees! salvese quien pueda...!<strong>

**Shun: no nos iras a matar a todos o si?**

**Aki-nee.19: no puedo mi corazon no da para eso y.y... pero si los dejaré echo trisas! jaja *rie como loca***

**Alice: dios santo acaba esta tortura rapidoo!**

**aki-nee.19: eso deseo pero mi inspiración y tiempo no van de la mano y porque como dice el filosofo Kuso Dan "comer para luego existir" **

**Dan: gracias! gracias pero y eso que tiene que ver?**

**Aki-nee.19: XD pongamosle logica y ya**

**gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


	7. Un día tortuoso parte 4

huu este dia (bueno lleva como 5 capitulos y mas jeje) para los peleadores esta por terminar y mas si este capitulo no tiene nada de sentido...

ahora a leer

disfruten!

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, tampoco los temas musicales que apareceran... y ni los personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, tambien para hacer sufrir a algunos personajes**

**cap 7**

**"Un día tortuoso Parte 4"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Runo, Mira, Alice, Shun, Ace, Fabia, Klaus, algunos gundalianos, advertencia hum pues ver al tonto de Dan gritar**

**Dan: ¬¬ no soy tonto**

**Yo: te digo un secreto me caes super mal!..! como siempre el heroee! ya me hartas!**

**Dan: rayos y yo que hice?**

**Yo: naaa! ahora deja que empiece el fic.**

* * *

><p>Estaban todos dispersos por el campo de batalla Shun y Ace intentaron escapar de todo eso pero Jesse los reta a una batalla<p>

-vamos bakugan surge! –lanza la esfera

Shun: Ace listo?

Ace: si si...

Shun: bakugan pelea!

Ace: eh si bakugan se me quedo en casa! – rie inútilmente

Shun: ¬¬

Jesse: vamos eliminemos a estos Uke y Seme!

-quee! – gritan ambos molestos

Jesse: que no es verdad?

Shun: de donde sacaste eso!

Jesse: del clud de fans AceXshun

-o.o – los dos se alejan uno del otro muy molestos** (porque habían descubierto su secreto...**

**Ace: que secreto deja de alterar la historia!**

**-ok sigamos)**

Shun: ya veras! Ace! Pásame el armamento que se me callo!

Ace:…..

Shun: Ace? – se da cuenta de que él había huido – Acee! Malnacido! – grita furioso y sigue peleando

En cuanto a Ace él se había ido hacia el otro campamento en busca de la idiota de Mira, **(no entiendo porque a ella, debería ir conmigo quien lo trataría mucho mejor pero noo! Si el niño es tan hueco que si Mira le dice que cabe un hoyo para llegar al otro lado del mundo el muy idiota lo hace y hasta si…**

**Ace: ya para resentida!**

**-pues tienes que entender niño eres un tonto**

**Ace: puedes seguir…**

**Ace lucia un completo retrasado mental hablando solo tal vez con su sombra quien sabe**

**Ace: ¬¬)**

**...**

Mientras de regreso al campo de batalla se libraba una lucha entre Lena y Fabia, dos peli azules extraterrestres una más bonita que la otra estaba más que claro.

Lena: se acabo Fabia! Nuestra rivalidad termina aquí y hoy!

Fabia: que rivalidad? De que habla?

Lena: que no estamos peleando por Mason?

Fabia: por mi te lo puedes quedar,** (si con razon Lena debia usar gafas alteraban la realidad como le gusta esa cosa es espantosa**

**Mason: soy espantoso?**

**-tu que haces aqui! ve a pelear!)**

Lena: eh hum como sea finjiras que te interesa! – arregla sus lentes – ahora a pelear! – lanza su bakugan

Fabia suspira y lanza su bakugan con mucha pereza – ba..ba..ku..gan pel…e…a.. – dice entre bostezos – Aranaut Haos surge

Aranaut: aquí (bosteza)… yo.. blah… blah….

Lena: ah! Si van a pelear háganlo con ganas!

...

En otro punto

Stoica batallaba reñidamente contra Airzel

Airzel: las pagaras Stoica!

Stoica: pagar que?

Airzel: te fuiste con el maestro Gill!

Stoica: ah no! Cuando entenderas Airzel! El no te lo va a dar! No te va a coger!

Airzel: que estas diciendo! Hijo de pe***!

Stoica: yo no estoy malpensando! Me refiero a que jamas te dara reconocimiento o a coger respeto.

Airzel: eh.. si .. eso atacaa!

Después de ese malentendido Yaoi de vuelta con otro duelo Mason vs Sid, dos cabezas huecas peleando por quien es más fuerte a quienes es mejor ignorarlos y pasar al duelo entre Alice y Kazarina **(donde las cosas estaban "más aburridas que una vaca en cancha sintetica" aunque eso no tenia cabida en esta historia)**

Kazarina: con que Alice eh?

Alice: con que sakarina?

Kazarina: es kazarina tonta!

Alice: eh comenzamos de nuevo

Kazarina: si

De vuelta a la escena

Kazarina: con que Alice gehabich? eh?

Alice: hum nos volvemos a ver kazarina

Kazarina: ni siquiera nos conoces apenas y te veo!

Alice: hay ya basta de esto a la batalla!

Ambas lanzan y comienzan su lucha

...

En otro duelo feminista estaba Runo y Zenet

-_se lo que hiciste el verano pasado_ Runo - dice Zenet con voz escalofriante

Runo: que? O.O!

Zenet: jeje siempre quise decir eso :p

Runo: eh que tonta

Zenet: te escuche!

Runo: ok empezamos de una!

Zenet: si!

-uno dos tres!

-_Tortillitas, tortillitas,_  
><em>tortillitas para mamá;<em>  
><em>tortillitas para papá.<em>  
><em>Las quemaditas para mamá.<em>  
><em>Las bonitas para papá.<em>

Juegan con sus manos tiempo perdido en esta batalla

...

Klaus tenia unas fuertes pero fuertes ganas de ir al baño -.-'

Pero se tuvo que aguantar porque Ren lo desafia

Klaus: a buena hora me vienes a retar!

Ren: hum ves hay! Hay un arbolito!

Klaus: no prefiero un pino!

Ren: como sea aquí voy! Bakugan surge!

El bakugan no sale

Klaus aprovecha para tomar ventaja y sale su sirena enamorada

Ren: diablos! – vuelve a tirar y tampoco – que pasa! – golpea contra el suelo – vamos saaaal! – intenta hacer que se abra con los dientes – espera un momento Klaus

Klaus: vamos rápido

Y finalmente en la epica batalla

Dan: yo poseidon!

**(-dan! Cuando digo epica no es a guerras entre dioses!**

**Dan: lo siento)**

Varodios: preparado Dan kuso?

Dan: si!

-Duelo! – gritan los dos

**(-WTf? Que duelo! Tarados! Eso es jugioh!, como sea dejemos que sean felices -.-)**

Dan: boque bola ve! Drago Surge!

Varodios: Darak oscura! acaba con esos inceptos!

Y asi comenzaron su batalla en una combinación de cosas que no van

Darak: aquí voy!

Dan: vamos Drago! Drago! – comienzan a luchar ambos bakuganes

Drago empuja a darak

Dan: si vamos Drago!

Luego Darak tira un rayo golpeando a drago que cae

Dan: Drago!

Drago: aquí voy esta vez no me vas a vencer!

Dan: eso es drago!

Drago vuelve a caer con mas fuerza

-Drago! Drago! Amigoooo! Dragoo! Amiguitooo! Drago! – dos minutos de lamentos por parte de Dan

Drago: ya deja de decir drago! Dan! – se queja muy fastidiado de sus gritos

Dan: lo siento drago! Ahora drago! Acaba con Darak! Drago!

Drago: que nunca entiende – dice por lo bajo y le arroja una bola de fuego a Dan dejándolo carbonizado

Dan: ya me quedo claro… - dice perplejo y la batalla continua

..

Jesse: Shun prepárate! – ataca y la energía de shun llega a cero **(juju lo hice de pura maldad)**

Shun: rayos! Como pasó esto!

Jesse: jaja ahora – saca un sable de luz

Shun: eh? Con que peleas a espadas ah? – saca su espada laser también, todo al estilo Jedi –Soy shun y este es tu fin!

Jesse: que asi sea shun! Aunque esto no tenga mucho sentido

suuuu empiezan a pelear con sus sables de luces imitando alguna batalla de "la guerra de las galaxias" **(aunque no tenga idea solo vi una de esas peliculas)**

..

Fabia derroto a Lena y fue en busca de alguno de sus amigos, llegó a la batalla de stoica y Airzel se oculto rápido para que no la vieran

Fabia: que demonios! D: – la espantosa escena que vio la dejo completamente traumada y eso que ellos solo estaban abrazados diciendo quien sabe que cosas pervertidas al oído.

Fabia: yo me voy de aquí antes de que pase algo mas – sabias palabras y una buena decisión de irse de allí, luego llega a la batalla de Mason y Sid que estaban muertos al parecer ya que había mucha sangre o lo que tengan los gundalianos.

Fabia: que pasa con estos locos! – exclama y luego llega a la batalla de Alice y Kazarina

Fabia: hay alice!

Alice: Fabia ayúdame aquí!

Fabia: claro! – lanza su bakugan

Kazarina: dos contra una ja! Puedo hasta contra tres!

Runo: entonces aquí vengo yo! – aparece de la nada después de haber derrotado a Zenet en el juego de triki trik**i (pues al juego ese de círculos y cruces Tic tac toe como se les sea conocido)**

Kazarina: ah! Esto es… no importa! Las venceré a las 3! – su horrible bakugan gruñe a las chicas

Alice: corramos! – las tres huyen desesperadas mientras el enorme tigre, lobo gato lo que sea corria tras ellas destrozando las cabañas del campamento.

Runo: chicas y ahora quee!

Fabia: alla! Veo a drago!

Alice: vamos!

..

20 minutos y el bakugan de Ren no salía, comenzó a llorar como niño chiquito y Klaus solo se quedo dormido al lado de su sirena.

Ren: aah! Buu! Snif sinf – de pronto una ardilla se acerca a él – hola ardilla si ves no puedo abrir mi bakugan

La ardilla mueve su nariz y agarra la esfera, la arroja y sale el bakugan

Ren: es enserioo! – grita molesta y con una venita a estallar

La ardilla se para de sus patas traseras y señala con la otra a Klaus que aun dormia

-squeak Skuik squeak squeak skuik skuiken – traducido dijo "ahora Linehall! Acaba con el marica, pasado de moda!"

El bakugan de Ren destruye a Sirenoid y klaus despierta asustándose

Ren: O.o?

Klaus: ah! Ah! Noo!

La ardilla: squirrel!, skiut! kit! kut squire– traducido "escuadron ardilla atacar al idiota!"

Un grupo de ardillas aparece y se lanza sobre Klaus

Klaus: ayuda! Ren! Ayuda!

Ren: jaja adioos! – se va hacia otro lado en busca de alguno de sus compañeros de batalla

...

.. en algún lugar de la selva, en el campamento de las plumas rojas

Mira y Gill veian una película

Mira: esta película es atrapante de verdad – dice comiendo palomitas

Gill: si muy inquietante – dice igual de embobado por la película

Ace llego al campamento y no sabia por donde buscar

-Mira! – le llama haber si le respondia pero nada, ve el resplandor que venia desde una cabaña y antes de tocar la puerta se pega a la puerta para escuchar

**PELicula:**

-Die you!

Ace: eh? – trata de entender mientras escuchaba y por lo aprendido de Dan y Baron sobre el idioma en ingles pero no fueron los mejores maestros porque altero todo lo que se decia

**(lo que esta en negrita es lo que entiende Ace, ah! el guion me lo encontre por hay pero yo altere las palabras)**

¿?: que desea? –(**que deseas)**

¿?: nada, estoy mirando** (Nada, te estoy mirando)**

¿?:Estos trajes están muy rebajados, aunque son de última moda **(este traje esta muy apretado, aunque son de muy molas)**

¿?:no quiero trajes **(yo te lo traje )**

¿?: Lo digo porque como los está mirando**(lo digo porque como me estas mirando )**

¿?: los miro porque me da la gana algún problema? **(te miro porque me da la gana ¿te molesta?)**

¿?:quiere usted un Jersey? **(y… quiere usted irse ya?)**

¿?:Cállate a ver este que vale? **(cállate! Haber vente ya!)**

¿?: Este esta en oferta **(eh esta borracho o que?)**

¿?: Eso ya lo ha dicho **(no lo he dicho)**

¿?:es que es una ganga **(es que una tanga?)**

¿?: ¿Una ganga? Si esto está carísimo. Esto está a mitad de precio en la tienda de al lado**(una tanga? Si esta muy caritativa, me tomo la mitad de tu lado )**

¿?: bueno pues serán peores, vamos, digo yo.**(bueno espero que no sea el peor digo yo! Vamos! )**

Afuera ni el mismo Ace entendía pero con todo eso ya se estaba creando una distorsión de la realidad.

¿?: mas! Mas! No te agaches! Por dios!

¿?: es que… es que.. no no!

..

Ace: que rayos?

¿?: te acojona! Coño! Aah!

¿?: aah! La ropaa! Hum!

Ace: hum? Ya basta! – empuja la puerta – quita sus manos de encimaa! – grita señalando pero en realidad no pasaba nada

Mira: Ace? Hola! – saluda moviendo su mano, estaba sentada comiendo palomitas y viendo la película.

Ace: eh? "_esto es lo que pasa por pensar lo que no es" – _baja la cabeza y suspira aliviado

Gill: quien eres! – se levanta y apaga la tele

Ace: tu quien eres!

Gill: que te importa! Que haces aquí!

Ace: vine por Mira!

Mira: yo me puedo ir sola no era necesario Ace

Ace: no entiendes esta pasando una guerra entre los grupos guerrilleros!

Gill: una guerra? Y me la estoy perdiendo! Aah! – grita como niñata y sale corriendo **(que grite Gill como niña ni yo misma me lo creo -.- jaja)**

-O.O? que rayos? – se dicen Mira y Ace al verlo salir tomando un arpón y un escudo

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: este fue el capitulo mas raro que escribi enserio, debe ser que estudiar me esta alterando la mente -.-<strong>

**bueno hasta aqui este capi... gracias por sus reviews y espero que hasta prontoo! **

**n.n**


	8. Un día tortuoso Cap Final y relleno

Aki-nee.19: Como siempre no tenia inspiracion para el capitulo final de "Un día Totuoso" jeje pero misteriosamente mientras escribia se me ocurrieron una cantidad de ideas para el proxi.. bueno no quito tiempo a leer!

-días aburridos-

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, tampoco los temas musicales que apareceran... y ni los personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión, tambien para hacer sufrir a algunos personajes**

**cap 8**

**"Un día tortuoso Final"**

**Personajes en este capitulo: Dan, Runo, Mira, Alice, Shun, Ace, Fabia, Klaus, algunos gundalianos, advertencia un especial Yaoi.**

…

Dan había derrotado a varodios, al gran gato de kazarina le había dado un infarto y la batalla de las ardillas versus Klaus había terminado en un desastre, el pobresito quedo sin ropa y varias marcas de dientes por su piel.

Runo: dan!

Dan: runo!

Abrazo estilo película romántica

Alice: bueno ya nos podemos ir

Fabia: hay que buscar a los demás

Ace: hey! – llega con Mira corriendo agotados

Dan: ah quien falta?

Shun: aquí estoy

-ah! Jajajajajajjjajjajakajajja – se burlan todos de su peluca rubia

Shun: jum – sus ojos se llenan de agua

Fabia: hay ya no nos riamos

Alice: si ya no se ve tan mal

Fabia: enserio – ambas chicas se miran entre si y sueltan una carcajada

Shun: jum será que nos largamos de aquí

Dan: si pero falta Klaus

Klaus: aquí estoy! Aquí!

-aah! – Ace, Dan, Shun levantan una ceja

-O.O – runo y fabia se avergüenzan moviendo su cabeza

Alice: aahh! Pervetidoo! – le pega con una vara al verlo desnudo

Klaus: ya lo siento! Fueron unas ardillas!

Mira: ponte ropa oye!

Klaus: ah si de donde!

Mira le quita a Ace su chaleco

Ace: no el mioo! No!

Mira: no seas egoísta! – lo jala y se lo da a Klaus

Ace: te odio

-Oooohhh – exclaman todos

Mira: que dijiste?

Ace: nada nada…. Sorda

-uuuhh

Mira: jum que?

Ace: si oiste para que vuelves a preguntar!

Mira: para ver si te atreves a repetirlo!

Dan: vámonos de aquí – se van discretamente mientras los otros dos seguían peleando

Alice: creen que se den cuenta que nos fuimos

Fabia: se quieren tanto que no creo que lo noten

-esperemnooss! – vienen corriendo asustados

…..

Juli: con que se fueron de paseo eh?

Marucho: y no nos avisaron

Jake: y los detuvo la policía

Chan-lee: y los obligaron a infiltrarse en la guerrilla

Baron: y luego jugaron a la batalla!

Todos asienten, acaban de llegar y estaban todos sucios y cansados

Comienzan a reir todos burlándose de ellos quienes se avergüenzan y se van a dormir.

Al dia siguiente aparecen las noticias, capturan a todos los gundalianos y las lideres de cada grupo disfrutaron de unas vacaciones en una isla cerca del mar tomando el sol con Page, rafe, linus, la reina serena, elrigth, etc. Celebrando la victoria con unos tragos de cerveza bien frias y todo tipo de carne asada, pescado frito, (me dio hambre) el mejor banquete de todo.

Rafe: fue fácil engañar a esos gundalianos

lInus: muy fácil todo gracias a akinee y sakari

aki: si claro!

Sakari: si eso creen

-saludd!

Media hora después

-todo! Todo! Todo!

Linus era obligado a tomarse una cerveza por manguera mientras rafe echaba cada vez más

5 minutos después

Linus desmayado medio muerto

-si fue tooddooo! Salud!

Una hora más tarde

Serena: quiero un rey! No saben lo sola que me siento en mi cama! – grita toda bajo los efectos del alcohol

-O.O

Serena: elrigh! Tuu! Elrig!

Elrig: hip que?

Sakimi: estos neatianos no duraran

Aki: me están asustando

Media hora después

Serena desmayada, Rafe y Page dormidos juntos en la arena abrazados

Aki: jejej que kawais! Yaoi!

Sakimi: heyy elrig!

Elrig: no quiero!

Sakimi: anda otro más!

Aki: mas?

Elrig: noo ese trago tiene algo!

Sakimi: solo es el último!

Elrig: está bien – lo toma y cae privado

Aki: bien! Ahora neatiana será todo para los humanos!

Sakimi: jeje adiós neatianos!

Los neatianos estaban desmayados sin nadie que los ayudara. La tierra de Neatia fue destruida y la princesa Fabia no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse a vivir en la tierra.

En cuanto al traidor Ren como sus líderes habían muerto y otros estaban presos dedico su vida a viajar por el mundo y luego regreso a suplicar.

Y así termina esta historia más de aquellos días aburridos de los chicos.

…

**W.m.W! Neko Historia! 3.3 (advertencia solo para los que les guste el Yaoi, lean si quieren o no, cabe decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de genero)**

**El nuevo gatito en la familia**

Neko Baron paseaba por el jardín mientras perseguía unas mariposas mientras dos gatitos más estaban acostados en la cesta muy cómodos.

-miuu Neko Shun –ronronea el gato pelicafe aruñando el pelaje del otro gatito

-humm Neko Dan! – gruñe el gatito lanzando su garra y rasguñando al gato café en su hocico

-ñaauuh! Porque! –grita molesto el neko Dan saliendo de la cesta

-estoy cansado déjame dormir! –grita en respuesta

-oigan par de idiotas! – les grita Neko Baron regresando hacia ellos

-no te metas Baron! Ve a cazar mariposas! –le responde Dan

-mira quien habla de mariposas

-jum…

-quieren callarse quiero dormir – pide amablemente Neko Shun

Una persona llega al patio con una caja en sus manos, esta era una chica y su nombre era Juli

-mis bebes! Como los extrañe! –grita alzando a los tres gatitos y abrazandolos

-y yo que quería dormir – se queja el pelinegro fastidiado

-miiiaauuu! Bajamee! –grita el pelicafe moviendo sus patas

-sobamee mas ama! Sobamee mas! – dice el gato de pelaje morado, sonrojándose y ronroneando

-los adorroo! – los deja otra vez en el suelo y coloca la caja en el suelo –les tengo un regalo –dice pero antes de abrir la caja su teléfono suena y se va a contestar dejando a los tres gatitos solos con la caja.

-un regalo será más comida? –se dice Dan con sus ojos brillando

-será una nueva bola de lana! –exclama Baron también ilusionado

-será un nuevo cojín miuu – dice Shun soñando con lo cómodo que sería dormir sobre un cojín nuevo.

- grr – escuchan dentro de la caja un gruñido muy fuerte y como unas uñas rasguñaban la caja

-es un perroo! – corre despavorido Dan subiéndose a un árbol

-cobarde –masculla Shun – baron mira por ese hueco! –le ordena pero este se niega

-yo tengo que ir al baño

-y desde cuando los gatos van al baño?¬¬

-desde hoy! – se va corriendo a ocultarse

-bueno Shun es tu deber – se queda viendo la caja y luego suspira – mejor no – se va a acostar en la cesta

Neko Shun no despegaba la vista de la caja y no podía dormir su curiosidad era muy fuerte y además algo le decía que debía averiguar que había en esa caja.

-miuu – escucha un maullido y se levanta de su cesta caminando cautelosamente hacia la caja

-es otro gato? – se pregunta mientras se acercaba al pequeño orificio

"no sé qué es esta extraña sensación como si dentro de esa caja estuviera algo muy importante y misterioso, cuando escuche ese maullido fue como una melodía para mí, imagine el gatito más hermoso y encantador pero como podía estar tan seguro?"

Me acerque al orificio y miré dentro de este, estaba totalmente oscuro pensé lo asustado que podía estar ese gato, hay dentro solo y desesperado.

Decidí meter mi nariz un poco para percibir algún aroma que me confirmara que era uno como nosotros o era otro animal.

-miuu! – se aleja de la caja al sentir que del otro lado, el gato también había colocado su nariz en el orificio. Neko Shun se sonroja y vuelve a la cesta sin despegar la vista nuevamente de la caja.

-miu miu –maulla el gato dentro de la caja y volviendo a rasguñarla – sé que hay alguien sácame! – grita el gato

Shun regresa hacia la caja – que eres?

-un gato idiota! No oyes que estoy maullando! – responde groseramente

-eh… no si lo pides de esa forma – responde Shun

-miiauu! Sacameee!

-está bien solo si me dices tu nombre

-como rayos voy a saber! No me han puesto nombre!

-seguro te pondrán griton – dice Shun riendo

-maldito gato! Ya verás como te destrozo! – el gato comienza a correr dentro de la caja hasta que esta se voltea

-ah! – Shun se va a meter en su cesta ocultándose bajo la manta

…

El gato que estaba dentro de la caja abre con sus patas el cartón y sale

-lo hice! – grita triunfante y mira el lugar para saber en dónde estaba, este gato tenía unos ojos grises y pelaje entre azul y verde.

"hum donde está ese gato con el que estaba hablando? Acaso se fue a ocultar? Que cobarde! Bueno no importa al fin soy libre y tengo hambre"

Mira la cesta el lugar perfecto para dormir pero antes de ir a acostarse vio la cola de un gato

-hay esta! – exclama y se lanza hacia la cola atrapándola con sus patas y metiendo sus filosas uñas

-ñaaauu! – grita Neko Shun saliendo de cesta y soplando su colita lastimada –porque!

-te dije que te destrozaría – responde cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados

-aargg! Tu jamas serás parte de esta familia!

-ah no? – el gato abre los ojos viéndole directamente y muy desafiante, eso si después de unos segundos se sonroja pero trata de que no se notara –"maldito gato, tiene que ser tan guapo, ah! Debe tener algún defecto, hum lindos ojos, pelo negro largos bigotes y pestañas aah! Es hermosoo!" –piensa y sus ojos se colocan brillosos

-oye porque me ves asi! – se queja Shun ruborizándose

-ah? – el gato mueve su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente – porque te mataré!

Comienza a perseguirlo alrededor de la cesta.

Después de unos minutos en el teléfono Juli regresa

-mis bebes! – exclama y nota que la caja estaba vacia –donde están?

-miuuu! – escucha el quejido de uno de sus gatos adivinando de quien se trataba

-Neko Shun! - exclama al verlo dentro de la cesta y al otro gato jalándole la cola –Neko Ace! No hagas eso! –le regaña

-miuu Neko Shun asi te llamas! Vamos a jugar! – dice Neko Ace tirándose encima y mordiendo su orejita

-miuu! Basta Neko Ace! Amaa! Salvemee! – pide ayuda Shun mientras su orejita era mordisqueada y sentía como las uñas peinaban su pelaje.

-aaw que lindooss! Ya se quieren mis bebes! – exclama Juli colocando sus manos juntas y con sus ojos en forma de corazón

-noo! Ama Juli! – grita Shun y Juli se va

-miuuu! Neko Baron! Neko Dan! Ayúdenme! – pide a gritos Shun tratando de escaparse de malvado Neko Ace quien solo reía y disfrutaba de su tortura.

Arriba del árbol Neko Dan y Neko Baron reían también comiendo unas ricas frutas que se habían encontrado

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>jajaja pobre Shun el solo quería dormir, prometo que no habrá más Yaoi en este fic solo que necesitaba un relleno al final de este capítulo.<strong>_

_**Proximo capitulo que harán estos chicos para des aburrirse? Alguna idea?**_

_**Un viaje a una ciudad perdida?**_

_**Una fiesta de disfraces?**_

_**Un juego peligroso?**_

_**Hasta el proxii byeee!**_

…


End file.
